


There's an art in being soft

by Estelle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Scott doesn’t look up when someone comes up next to him, really not in the mood for conversation, especially not if it’s someone who recognised him as the Pathfinder and wants his helps or his advice or – and he can’t believe how often that has happened – proposition him.But then the person says “Hey, little duck”, and he sighs.Bain and Scott meet in a bar, and find out that they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Bain Massani/Male Ryder | Scott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	There's an art in being soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> I have to say, I wanted to write something completely different for you, but this pairing was so intriguing that I couldn't let it go. So I hope you like this little treat! <3
> 
> (My working title for this was "Alle meine Entchen", but only a German person would find that funny, so I decided against it XD)

Scott thinks that after the last mission, he definitely deserves a drink, so he’s at Kralla’s Song, leaning on the bar and waiting for Umi to finish his order.  
He doesn’t look up when someone comes up next to him, really not in the mood for conversation, especially not if it’s someone who recognised him as the Pathfinder and wants his helps or his advice or – and he can’t believe how often that has happened – proposition him.  
But then the person says “Hey, little duck”, and he sighs.  
“That’s gonna stick, right?”  
He finally looks up, at Bain grinning down at him.  
“It just suits you so well.”  
“Really?” He raises his eyebrows, not liking being made fun of.  
Bain gives him a blatant once-over. “Sure. All cute and innocent, sticking your perfect little butt out like this.”  
Scott instantly flushes, sure his face is bright red with how warm it is feeling, because _oh_. This is teasing alright, just not the kind he thought it was.  
When he doesn’t respond, momentarily speechless, Bain steps back a little. “Too much?”  
Scott shakes his head. “No, not really. Just wasn’t expecting it.”  
Bain shrugs. “Why not? You’re really attractive. Thought I’d try my chances.”  
And yeah okay, maybe if it’s the right person, it’s not that bad to be propositioned. So Scott grins.  
“You’re welcome to try further.”  
Looking pleased, Bain leans in again. “Then how about you let me buy you a drink for starters?”

One drink turns into two, chatting the evening away, casually flirting with looks and touches, and Scott finds himself liking the company immensely.  
He feels relaxed and comfortable and warm, and if he’s being honest, they way that Bain is completely unashamed about showing his interest in him is a huge turn on.  
Nothing more happens that night though, because regrettably, Scott has to get back to the Tempest for _important Pathfinder business_ , but he hopes that they will run into each other again soon.

The next time they meet is on Voeld of all places.  
Scott and his team have decided to stay the night at the angaran resistance base, and Scott is happy to get out of his armour and warm up a little.  
He has just gone to get some food when someone steps up next to him.  
“Hello, little duck.”  
He rolls his eyes, but he can’t completely fight the smile on his lips.  
“Hey, Bain. I gotta say, this is the last place I would have expected to meet you.”  
Scott turns towards him, and yeah, he’s still as attractive as he remembers.  
Bain shrugs. “I go wherever there’s kett to hunt. Have to say though, the cold is _the worst_.”  
At that, Scott grins, deciding to just go for it. He steps just a little bit closer, and lowers his voice. “I’m sure I could find a way to warm you up.”  
Bain’s eyes light up upon hearing that, and he steps closer too, lightly placing his hands on Scott’s hips. “I’m sure you could.”  
Scott leans in, sure that they are finally going to kiss, when he hears someone say “Pathfinder?”  
Sighing, he drops his head on Bain’s shoulder for a second, the turns and forces a smile. “Yes?”  
The angara informs him that Commader Do Xeel is looking for him, and he sighs again, but nods. “I’ll be right there.”  
He turns back to Bain, who shrugs. “I get it. Important business. Go ahead, we can continue this another time.”  
And Scott definitely likes that Bain is so understanding, but he doesn’t want to just leave it like this. So he leans up and quickly kisses him, just a soft press of lips, over before Bain can really react. Then he steps back and winks at him. “We’ll definitely continue this another time.”  
Bain’s laughter follows him all the way out of the room.

It’s late when his meeting with the commander is finally over, and he really just wants to sleep at this point, and he doesn’t think that Bain is still up now anyway, but he’s surprised when he gets to the little room they assigned him and finds Bain waiting there.  
“You said you’d keep me warm”, he states with a grin.  
Scott smiles tiredly. “That I did. I don’t think I’m up for much right now though.” To prove his point, he can’t suppress a yawn.  
At that, Bain’s grin softens into a light smile. “That’s fine. Just sleeping sounds amazing at this point.”  
Surprised, Scott blinks, then his brain catches up and he understands what Bain is implying, and he nods. “Great idea.”  
So they get into the little cot, cuddling together, Scott half on top of Bain and his arms around him, and he hasn’t felt this warm and safe in a very long time.

He’s woken up way too soon, by an alarm that he has forgotten he had set on his omnitool. He switches it off quickly, then burrows back in to Bain’s side with a groan.  
His arm is still around him, and he’s softly rubbing up and down his back.  
“Not a morning person, little duck?”  
“No”, Scott whines, refusing to open his eyes. He knows he can be impossible in the morning, but right now, he just feels too comfortable to move.  
Bain chuckles, and Scott can feel it in his entire body, which finally wakes him up a little more, because this is _nice_.  
“I’m sure you set that alarm for something important”, Bain states, and Scott grumbles.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Unfortunately, almost everything is important these days.  
He finally props himself up on one elbow, and Bain looks so good lying there and smiling up at him, he just has to kiss him.  
And this time, it’s not a chaste kiss, it’s a real one, with tongues and teeth, biting and exploring, and Scott looses himself in the feeling, until Bain’s hand wanders to his butt, and he pulls back.  
“Don’t start what we don’t have time to finish”, he says, hating that _this_ can’t be one the important things he has to attend to.  
But when Bain replies “We’ll find time for this, I promise”, smiling at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners, he thinks that it might be the start of something really, really good.


End file.
